Why Screw Attack Screwed Up
by darkmist111
Summary: I just thought I'd write this down for fun feel free to flame


Why screw attack screwed up.

Hello readers of the internet. As you can probably tell by the title of this story and the category this is under these are my thoughts on the internet video "DEATH BATTLE: Goku Vs Superman". Now I just want to make things clear win I watched death battle I didn't care who won these were both beloved characters from my child hood but when I saw their reasoning behind their verdict I couldn't hold my tongue. If you think my reasoning's sound than great, but if you think my reasoning's wrong than leave a comment below and I will respond. Also feel free to call me out on anything I got wrong in my thoughts cause the sooner you point it out the less time I spend looking like a jackass. Without further ado let's begin.

Okay to start I thought I'd bring up an issue I thought of the first time I saw it.

**Sayian Healing Abilities**

A regular sayian body works for the most part just like a humans (Aside from the tail) however there is a very special trait that allows them to be the greatest fighters in the universe. You see when a Saiyan fights and is brought to near death their healing factor kicks in which means if they somehow survive and come back to full health their power at least doubles. This is shown to be a strategic advantage as shown when Vegeta asked krillian to blow a hole into his chest. However others and I only have one thing to say to this power.

HACKS! I CALL HACKS!

…

…

…Moving on

The largest recorded power boost was when Goku recovered from his battle with Ginyu. Before the fight his maximum power level was 180,000. After the recovery though it shows in the daizenshu that his power level was 3,000,000. That shows a 1600% increase in power. And that was after Screw attack measured goku's speed with snake way.

Now due to this important fact we can determine Goku speed that was given at death battle is inaccurate. This will be my first topic speed.

In death battle it is stated that at the end that Goku's speed was 2.5 billion kilometers per hour and Superman's speed was 9.4 billion kilometers per hour. That to the realization of Goku's healing abilities we can declare his speed false. Now since Goku has almost died countless times in the DBZ world it would be hard to measure them all, however it is lucky that I only need two recorded and specific instances in the DBZ universe to prove Goku's minimum speed.

The first instance was after his battle with Vegeta. This is right after the snake way recording so it can count as a measured speed. During the battle the power level of Goku was 8000 without the kaio-ken boost. After the battle his body was completely broken but after he recovered his power doubled to 16,000. This shows that Goku's earlier estimated speed of 2.5 billion is now 5 billion.

Now let's try the example I stated earlier. After Goku's battle with Ginyu he was badly beaten by Gohan. This however proved to be a blessing in disguise because after Goku had recovered his power he was now 16 times stronger than before. When we multiply Goku's current speed 5 billion times 16 we get 80 billion kilometers per hour. That makes him 9 times faster that Superman.

Moving on from speed to strength.

Death Battle took Goku's strength from the filler episode of dragon ball z however any fan knows that this is not his true strength. Now I combed the internet for a solid example to show Goku's but strangly enough I found the best example in death battle itself.

In the death battle Shadow vs Vegeta it shows Vegeta at one point single handedly punching the moon out of its orbit. Since Vegeta and Goku are relative equals we can assume Goku is capable of the same. Now since the moon is 1/6 the weight of the planet earth which is what is used to determine Superman's strength we can determine that at super saiyan 1 Goku's has the strength to move 1.1 quintillion tons easily. At super saiyan 2 Goku's super saiyan 1 powers double, allowing him to move 2.2 quintillion tons easily. When he gets to super saiyan 3 his power again multiply by 4 meaning he can now move 8.8 quintillion tons. And finally at super saiyan 4 his power is multiplied by 10 meaning he has the ability to move a whopping 88 quintillion tons. This easily out matches Superman's 6.6 quintillion making Goku 13 times stronger than Superman.

Now moving from strength to durability

For the most part Screw Attack got an accurate call on Goku's durability however there is a subject related to durability that was vastly miscalculated and that is his maximum ki output. Screw attack said that Goku's ki attacks were only as destructive and he can withstand. This is only under the assumption that ki works just like real energy in that it is uncontrollable. However Ki is not like regular energy like nuclear. It is produced by the soul and follows it's will as in if you will it to push you up it will push you up. So it stands to reason that Goku can shoot ki blasts without any backlash. If you don't believe me look to DBZ episode 2 where Goku was able to turn his Kamehameha in order to hit Raditz that prove that Ki not only follows your will but it can also be changed mid attack.

While this proves that his maximum output does not match his Durability this does not prove that Goku is strong enough to hurt Superman for that I refer you to the fusion saga of DBZ. In this saga Kid Buu was able to destroy an entire Galaxy in a single attack. Because Goku well surpasses kid buu when he reaches super saiyan 4 we can assume that he has the same ability. The galaxy was about the same as the Milky Way so we can assume that it also takes the same amount of force to destroy. The power need to destroy a galaxy is 1.2 septillion times that which is required to destroy the sun which is 53 sextillion megatons. Meaning the minimum amount of destructive force Goku can produce is Duodecillion. Superman's maximum durability is 10 octillion megatons meaning that if Goku launched a ki attack at Superman unrestrained even the atoms of Superman would be destroyed.

In the end numbers don't lie the clear winner would be Goku.

Thank you for reading my story and feel free to review flames are acceptable here.


End file.
